Born from Gods - Le Gros Bordel
by Lyssiae
Summary: Série d'OS sur le camp des Sang-mêlés, sans rapport entre eux sauf indiqués. Chapitre 1: In real life - Les buissons


**Oy ! Bienvenu en enfers les gens !**

**Sophie, Nils et moi même vous présentons le premier chapitre du Gros Bordel, qui comme l'indique le titre, sera un gros bordel. Vous en aurez la preuve dans le premier chapitre. **

**Tous les chapitres seront écris par moi, il n'y aura pas de « Chapitre 2 fait par Sophie, Chapitre 3 fait par Nils » non. **

**Ils me prêtent leurs personnages et m'aident à trouver les idées, la mise en place et l'écriture sont de moi. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Lavender Tone, Lavender Tone, Lavender Tone ~_

_-Tu ne peux pas la fermer ?! J'essaye de me concentrer_ ! »

Une demoiselle avait hurlé, son ami était décidément hyper chiant en ce moment.

« _Pardon, SophieChi … Lavender Tone, Lavender Tone_

_-Il m'énerve... Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait un Putain de Tamagotchi !_ »

Sophie, parce que c'est elle, frappa le garçon avec une BD qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.

L'individu perturbateur alla se réfugier derrière une autre demoiselle, occupée à lire un livre. Enfin, elle en donnait l'impression. En réalité, le livre n'était pas ouvert, et la jeune fille hésitait à l'ouvrir, détaillant la couverture jusqu'à pouvoir la redéfinir les yeux fermés.

« _Arrêtez vos conneries les gens, j'essaye de me décider_

_-Flippette ! C'est qu'un livre !_

_-Non, c'est le Sang de l'Olympe, l'ultime chez d'oeuvre, et j'ai trop peur pour l'ouvrir_ »

La jeune fille soupira et reposa le livre sur sa table de nuit. Les trois amis se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière.

« _Je viens de réaliser, il n'y a que moi qui ai pris mon vrai nom pour tes fictions Angy, Nils et toi, vous vous cachez derrière un surnom_ »

Touché.

Nils ricana avant d'attraper l'album que Sophie avait utilisé pour le frapper et il commença à lire en chantonnant.

Sophie grinça des dents et pesta contre le jeune homme qui, depuis le matin, avait décider de leur entrer cette chanson dans la tête.

« _Les meeecs, on se concentre ! Il faut trouver des cauchemars sympa pour la fiction ! _

_-Moi j'm'en fous, mes personnages n'y sont pas_

_-Tu veux qu'ils y soient ?_ Demanda l'hotesse

-_Nope, ils sont trop cool pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, comme moi._

_-Mais bien sur..._Se contenta de répondre la seule concentrée »

L'auteur regarda ses amis, Sophie était plutôt dans le style Pop, mélangeant les couleurs sans retenue , alors qu'au contraire, Nils ne portait presque que du noir.

« _On dirait Nico_ » pensait parfois la demoiselle.

Angy portait tout et n'importe quoi, elle se fichait totalement des styles. Qu'ils soient Lolita, Gotique ou bien steampunk, si un vêtement lui plaisait, elle le mettait. Mais elle appréciait particulièrement son t-shirt du camp Romain, et son sweet Camp Half Blood (que ses deux amis lui jalousaient *keur*)

.

Mais ils n'étaient pas la pour parler de vêtements. En effets, les trois amis étaient ce qu'on pouvaient appeler « Des Auteurs ». Planchant sur des Fanfictions, principalement Percy Jackson, que tous trois appréciaient beaucoup, ou alors sur un livre qu'ils s'étaient promis d'écrire ensemble, il y a quelques années.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient réunis chez Angy, pour parler de leurs futures fiction, peaufinant leurs personnages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits à leurs yeux.

« _Et donc la, on pourrait faire intervenir ton crétin des mers ! _

_-Bonne idée, et ta pétasse d'Aphrodite se ramènerait !_

_-Vous avez bientôt finis vos conneries ?! _»

C'était toujours pareil, jamais ils ne parvenaient à s'entendre. Sophie soupira pour la 4e fois en quelques minutes, ses amis étaient intenables.

Ils finirent cependant par se mettre d'accord : Sophie cherchaient les idées, Nils trouvait les conneries, et Angy écrivait.

« _Hé, pourquoi c'est moi qui écrit tout ?!_

_-Parce que tu es la seule de nous trois inscrite sur le site, que Nils n'y comprend rien, que c'est un crétin qui ne sais pas formuler une idée, et que moi j'ai pas que ça à faire. Une autre question ?_

_-Non, aucune... _»

Encore une fois, elle s'était faite avoir, en même temps elle aurait du s'en douter. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose avec ses deux la, elle finissait toujours par tout écrire.

Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça lui permettait de s'exprimer, surtout que ses amis laissaient la plupart de ses idées.

« _Bon, on va commencer Le Gros Bordel, vous êtes Ready ?_

_-Yeah !_

_-Mais, il faut qu'on finisse les autres... _»

Ce fut au tour d'Angy de se prendre un coup de BD. La BD, arme ultime de Sophie

« _Pas juste ! _

_-Ecoute, on est pas souvent réunis, alors, on profite pour écrire le ou les premiers chapitre du Gros Bordel, pour le reste, on peux voir ça par Téléphone ! Une nouvelle fiction est toujours compliquée, il faut voir si elle plaira au publique, alors on va plancher dessus jusqu'à notre départ._

_-Tu devrais faire Prof, SophieChi_

_-Ta gueule Nils_ »

Seulement, ils partiraient bientôt, mais les trois adolescents ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire.

Finalement, Nils eut une idée, pourquoi ne pas faire un chapitre IRL ?

Venant de lui, c'était incroyable, mais, c'était bien une idée

_« Hé !_ »

Alors Angy ouvrit Open office et tapa, pendant que les deux autres cherchaient des idées pour le chapitre 2.

Au bout de quelques instant, elle leur proposa de quand même faire une partie fiction, pour que le chapitre soit plus plaisant. Parce qu'avouons le, qui est ce que ça intéresse la vie de trois gosses ?

« _Faisons un Lemon ! Et si vous n'avez pas d'inspiration, je peux vous aider, Héhéhé ~ _

_-Pervers !_ »

Et Nils se pris, encore, un coup de BD.

Il partit bouder sur le lit de son amie, massant sa « pauvre petite tête endolorie ».

« _Je vais me plaindre à Alyxia-chan et Neia-chan !_

_-Ce sont des personnages Nilsou_

_-Ne gâche pas notre amour !_ »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur, leur ami était vraiment un vrai pitre, peut être même pire que Léo Valdez.

Non, personne ne sera pire que Léo Valdez, Jamais.

« _Au faite Angy, c'est bien ce que t'écris, mais il y a un petit problème..._

_-Ah ? _

_-Ouai, c'est vachement schizophrène de parler de sois à la Troisième personne _

_-Ta gueule _! »

Et encore un coup de BD.

Après avoir frappé le crétin et trouvé des idées, elle ouvrit un nouveau fichier Open office et commença à écrire.

* * *

Cachée dans un buisson, accompagnée Daemon et Blanche, Neia observait.

Pas très loin se trouvaient Nico Di Angelo, son frère et le héros, nommé Percy Jackson.

Pourquoi étaient-ils cachés, et comment c'était arrivé ? Et bien c'est très simple !

Pour commencer, Blanche Dubois, fille d'Aphrodite, en avait marre de voir Percy si triste après sa rupture avec Annabeth. Bien que les deux étaient restés bons amis, le jeune homme ressentait un vide dans son cœur. Alors, Blanche, en bonne samaritaine, décida de l'aider.

Elle enquêta pendant des jours afin de trouver la personne idéale pour le sauveur de l'Olympe.

Sans résultats.

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, elle tomba sur la fille d'Hadès, Neia, et décida de l'entraîner dans son plan diabo-...Euh, Héroïque, oui, dans son plan héroïque.

Au départ réticente, la fille des profondeurs fini par accepter, et proposa de tenter avec son frère, Nico.

Blanche fut enchantée ! Elle avait cherché une fille depuis le début, et pourtant, elle était bien placée pour savoir que l'amour ne se limite pas à un garçon et une fille. Sa mère était la déesse de l'amour, oui ou non ?! Et puis, Nico, le si solitaire, beau gosse et très intéressant Nico...Mais elle se perdait la, non ? C'était pour Percy, et non pour elle.

Et puis, si Neia avait proposé son frère, c'est qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour la cervelle d'algue. Elles leur donnèrent donc rendez vous à l'arbre de Thalia, signant du nom de l'autre, évidemment.

Quelle fut leur surprise, quand les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer près du lieu de rendez vous, elles tombèrent sur le frère de Sea-man, Daemon.

Blanche du utiliser ses pouvoirs pour convaincre Neia de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le tuer, persuadée qu'il était la pour tout faire foirer, et l'emmerder, comme d'habitude.

En faite, le fils de Poséidon venait souvent près de l'arbre, pour rester seul, et réfléchir.

Il écouta le discours de Blanche, qui essaya de l'enjôler, mais le jeune homme y était totalement insensible. Il décida quand même de rester avec les demoiselles, pour observer la suite du plan. Parce que même si le jeune homme était un vrai connard et pas le meilleur des frères, lui et Percy s'étaient pas mal rapprochés ces derniers temps, et il ne voulait que son bonheur. Même si jamais il ne lui aurait dit en face.

.

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent et qu'ils comprirent que ce n'était pas l'autre qui leur avait envoyé la lettre, ils furent perdu.

Mais rapidement Percy s'approcha du fils d'Hadès et le pris dans ses bras.

« _Nico..._

_-Percy..._ »

Le fils de la mer approcha son visage du sien, doucement, alors que l'autre garçon rougissait de plus en plus.

Les trois intrus cachés dans les buissons jubilaient , enfin deux sur trois, mais c'est déjà pas mal...

Percy sourit avant de regarder rapidement vers les buissons

« _Puisqu'ils nous observent, donnons leur ce qu'ils veulent... Es-tu d'accord Nico ?_

_-Bien sur... _»

Démasqué ! Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des algues.

Mais le fils de Poséidon approcha encore, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres, Nico pouvait sentir son souffle. Il avait juste à s'avancer, juste un peu, et il aurait ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps...

Et alors …

* * *

« _C'est nuuuuuul !_

_-Bordel, Nils tu fais chier, j'y était presque !_ »

Angy soupira, son ami était vraiment le pire des connards ! L'interrompre dans un moment pareil alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ! Et peut être plus, elle ne le saurait jamais.

« _Neh, Angy-chan, occupe toi de moi, et pas de simples personnages ! Je suis la moi !_

_-Ta gueule !_ »

Et le garçon se prit encore un coup de BD, des deux demoiselles en même temps cette fois. Il sourit, décidément, il était très fort pour faire chier le monde.

Peut être même réussirait il à détrôner Daemon de sa place de Plus gros connard

* * *

**Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Malheureusement, on à pas eu le temps d'écrire le suivant, ils ont du partir avant... On aurait du bosser plus au lieu de faire les cons xD**

**Mais bon, c'est nous quoi...**

**Bref, à bientôt pour la suite:D **

**La chanson est Lavender Tone de Madame Macabre et Yohioloid**


End file.
